exodus_knights_againfandomcom-20200214-history
MasterJakeStudios (Ricky Lai)
Ricky Lai (known as MasterJakeStudios or MJS), is a video-content producer on YouTube, known for his speaking accent and popular Halloween specials. YouTube Ricky Lai owns a YouTube channel, where his main focuses are on video game countdowns, although since his second season he has started moving onto other types of media. At first Lai produced videos containing special effects, however after a year he found them cringe-inducing, leading to his deletion of them from his channel. As of now, he has only kept several good ones online. After viewing countdown makers that made videos on the subject of easter eggs in gaming, Lai was intrigued and made his own list of the Top Ten Creepiest Mysteries in Non-Horror Games. This countdown did not hold up well, however it gave him recognition and inspired him to make more. After improvement, he named the series "MJS Gaming" and continues to release more episodes of this series. Countdowns Ricky considers his video countdowns to be the main showcase for his channel. Many of them are on topics related to video games. A full list of his countdowns organised by date can be found here: Season 1: Top Ten Creepiest Mysteries from Non-Horror Games 30 Epic Easter Eggs in Video Games Top Ten OTHER Creepiest Mysteries from Non-Horror Games Top Fifteen Favourite Video Game Soundtracks Top Ten Ragequit Moments in Video Games (collab with Pc4Life220 ) Top Fifteen Frightening Characters in Video Games Top Ten Things I Dislike in Video Games (considered to be "outdated" by Lai) Top Ten Insane Video Game Soundtracks Top Ten Personally Hated Characters Top Ten Most Annoying Characters in Video Games Top Ten Portal Songs Top Ten Craziest Endings in Video Games (collab with NintendoFrazier ) Top 25 Favourite Video GameCs Top Fifteen Disturbing Bosses I've Faced Top Ten Underrated Games Top Ten Gaming Guilty Pleasures Top Fifteen Super Mario Galaxies Top 31 Favourite Final Smashes in Brawl Top Ten Things I Like in Video Games Top Ten Favourite Fighting Finishers Top Fifty Video Game Level Themes Top Ten Heavy Weapons in Video Games (collab with Trilby) Top Fifteen Metal Gear Solid Moments (collab with Randezzel27 ) Top Twelve Creepiest Gaming Mysteries - FINALE Top Fifty Favourite Bosses - Season 1 Finale Season 2: Top Fifteen Epic Songs - Season 2 Opening Top Ten Personal Killjoys Top Ten Games That Have Stood the Test of Time (collab with ColourArch Opticals) Top Ten Revivals/Rebirths in Video Games Top Twelve Minecraft Songs (collab with TheDukeMan5221) Top Ten Games I Want to Play Top Ten Panic Segments MJS Thoughts On This series contains videos that go over Lai's thoughts on several ideas in media. These range from video games to movies, to even music albums (so far has been Dora the Explorer games for the GBA, and Rayman). The series has gone into a huge hiatus, however Lai has announced the reboot of it with episodes reviewing NineCallisto's album "Sinister Flash", and Wartune. Let's Read a Fanfic Lai was once sent a terribly written fanfiction involving characters of Shrek, and after being told of its hilarity, he decided to read it out loud and post it to YouTube depending on his reaction. After the upload, the fanfiction reading gained popularity, the first one even being posted to Know Your Meme. This resulted in the Let's Read a Fanfic video spawning a whole series of fanfiction readings, each one containing hysterical laughter. #1. Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life #2. Shrek and the Dangerous Dickle Dackle #3. Double Edition! Sonik and Spingebibble! Trivia *Ricky's username 'MasterJakeStudios' originated from his brother's old Roblox account, titled Jake123145. After he took over his brother's account, Ricky created a group on Roblox called 'JakeStudios'. The name was later adapted and changed to MasterJakeStudios on YouTube. *Ricky's favourite video game character is Majora's Mask, he has not explained his reasons for this yet, but Majora's Mask was the inspiration for the MJS avatar. *Ricky has revealed on Twitter that he can play the piano. *Although his real name is Ricky, many users refer to him as 'Jake'. *His favourite countdowns that he has made are 'Top Fifteen Metal Gear Solid Moments', 'Top Fifteen Super Mario Galaxies', 'Top Twelve Creepiest Gaming Mysteries', and 'Top Ten Personal Killjoys'. *He is a big fan of ERB (Epic Rap Battles Of History). He also enjoys most parodies as well. *Ricky originates from the Solomon Islands, although he has lived in New Zealand his entire life. *His favourite movie is Inception. *Ricky has the best voice in the Knights. * The fact that Ricky said yes to us shocked the world. Quotes "oho" "hehe" "WOO" "I'm the odd one out" "Layers? This is not an onion."